Star in the Night
by straightedgelover
Summary: Star is a wondering mercinary when she is found by Stryker and the team. She joins them having nothing better to do. what she doesn't expect is her memories flooding back and possiably falling in love for the first time. story better than summary
1. How it got started

**Star in the Night**

**Well this is my first wade wilson/deadpool story so be a little nice and enjoy oh and this takes place alot closer to present day but hey use your imagination ;)!**

**P.S. i obviously don't own anything except my character.....**

**Chapter 1:How it got started**

_Flashback_

_"Star go down in the basement and grab the last boxes of the Christmas decorations please." Her mother said while putting iceicles on the tree._

_"Yeah yeah sure thing." Her daughter said only half hearing her mother because she had her MP3 blasting in her ears._

_"Take your time cakes." her father said looking out the window at the car pulling in the drive._

_"Um o...kay." She knew something was wrong, her father had that look. She kept going anyway._

_She hopped down the basement stairs into the back room with the heating tank._

_She moved random objects out of her way until she found the boxes. She could hear footsteps upstairs._

_"Oh joy five boxes fill to the top with crap that i have to hulk up the steps! Yay me my lfe is just awesome!" She half yelled._

_When she was about to pick up the boxes she heard:_

_BANG! her mother scream then again BANG! her dogs growling and barking then two more Bangs._

_"No" She whispered horror filling her body._

_She ran to the basement door that lead outside. She grabbed her fathers winter coat which had been hanging there for almost two years. She pulled the door open footsteps on the stairs. She ran into the winter night crunching of footsteps behind her..._

_End of flashback....._

"Miss?" A voice called snapping me back into reality.

I looked up at him with my icy blue eyes staring into him.

"This is your stop, $50.00 please." He asked in a shaky voice, he being the cab driver.

"$50.00." He repeated.

Like i'm paying that.

I starred into his eyes deeper and sunk into his mind and said_ "Dumbass i'm paying for nothing remember our deal."_

I slipped back out and like a ton of bricks it hit him.

"I'm sorry miss i forgot, here you take $50.00 please, have a goodnight."

I smiled and took the money from the man. WHAT!? i gotta eat too ya know! yes i'm talking to you the reader don't judge me! i'm just a little hungry ok!?

(Smooth devil isn't she?")

(She sure is Wade now shutup or i'm gonna blow a buttlet into your brain!")

(ZERO! how could you!? i thought we were friends!")

(Wade...)

(Do you think she has a mirror in her pocket?)

(What!?)

(Because i could see myself in her pants!)

(Listen we are here on a mission not for you to try and fail to seduce her!)

(Men this is Stryker do you have the girl yet?)

(Sir may i say your voice sounds lovely today did you get laid last night?)

(Wade! if it wasn't for that mouth of yours..)

(I'd be the perfect little angel of a killing machine)

(Sorry sir but we didn't get the girl yet but we are in prosuit)

(Thank you Zero, were is she going)

(Shes headed into an alleyway sir.)

(Alright both you and Wade go get her i will meet you once you have captured her)

(Aye Aye captain!)

(Wade you have serious issues)

Their following me again! Thats the third time this week. Theres one coming up behind me. He has army green pants, red shirt covered by a vest holding two katanas. Hes built pretty good and is what i think you would call a pretty boy. I sense one on the roof to my left but the only thing i can make out is his pistols gleaming in the night moon. Ugh great getting shot and/or stabbed are not on my to do list and this is my favorite shirt so nobody better mess it up or there will be hell to pay!

"Can i help you two with something because following a girl is no way to get her number!"

"Oh me i'm a mercinary, and my next mission is to explore Uranus."

Did he really just say that?

"Really too bad i've never heard of you and you wanna know something else?"

"Sure why not? my doctor said its good to learn something new everyday." He said winking at me.

"I'm a mercinary too and you look like a rookie who just shit himself! oh by the way your swords look a little dull there honey!" I said pointing toward them

His mouth drooped then his face turned to anger.

"Nobody touches or makes fun of MY KATANAS!"

He unsheathed both and began charging toward me and i stood there waiting for just the right moment.

When he was literally about a foot away from me i put a force around him with my mind in his mid slice. He was frozen in place but struggling.

"Okay you win now put me down." He pleaded and even used puppy eyes. I just rolled my eyes.

I felt claws like a mountain lion ripping into my back. I winced at the pain whoever this son of a bitch is he just ripped right to the bone. I'm not that worried though healing factor helps alot unless you want to die then you got a problem.

Anywho i wipped around and caught the guy by the throat still holding the force on the loud mouth.

"Nobody and i mean NOBODY! rips my favorite fucking shirt!" I screamed as my nails began growing longer cause of this guys powers and my oh so lovely ability to take them. Isn't my life just awesome!?

Thats when the pistol guy jumped down off the building and was pionting a gun toward my head. He looked of Asian decent but hey ya never know. He wore a army suit pretty much and had like six pistols.

"You want to let them go or do i have to shoot?" He asked coldly but had a sick smirk on his face.

Asshole.

"Look like i'm scared? go ahead shoot see how much i care." i said with a sly little smile

So he did...or so he thought

I stopped the bullet with my mind and shot in back towards the shooter and stopped it about and inch or two from entering his brain.

"Men." i said outloud

Clapping of hands great didn't know i had an audience.

"Very good, Ms. Star i am William Stryker.."

"If your looking for a date get in line bub because so is everyone else." I said rudely but do you think i cared?

"NO! not you too why does everyone find so entriging about that word!"

"What!?"

"Bub, ol Slim Jim always says that damn word if it even is a word!"

i just shook my head and turned my atention back to the Stryker character

" I am assembling a team, a team with special powers and i would like you to join." he said completly ignoring the loud guy. He looks so that the word i'm looking for?

"Why would i join you i have a pretty good gig going here?"

"Well free room and board, money, free to kill without running from cops, and learn more control over your powers."

"Don't froget you get to see my lovely face everyday too!" the anoying loud guy said sweet jesus what the hell is his name!?

"WADE! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Stryker yelled. But hey at least i know his name now.

"Yes sir!" He yelled soluting him like a child.

"Ms. Star please will you join the team?"

"Sure why not oh and why didn' one of you ask me to begin with? would have saved you all a major asskicking."

"Quite your talking kid and let us go!" The cat like man said and i'll have to admit he sent a shiver down my spine.

I dropped the bullet from the guys head, literally dropped the Wade character and shoved the cat-dude away which prob. wasn't the best idea since he decided to growl at me.

"Why the hell did you drop me princess?'

I just gave him a annoyed look and started walking away.

"Bradly bring the chopper around." Styker said into his headset.

"Star this is the begging of a new life for you." he said to me smileling a fake smile.

"Um... yippy ki yi ya?" i have a really bad feeling about this.....

**Well there you have it please review and tell me if i should keep going or if you just wanna say hi.**


	2. The First Day

Star in the Night

Big thanks to all who reviewed and added to all the alerts and such and hopefully this chapter helps clear up all the questions.

P.S. I own only Star.

Chapter 2: The First Day

The plane ride was hell on earth! Wade would not no, could not shut up! My MP3 couldn't even block out that mans voice. When Victor (the cat man who looks scary as hell which should say something cause i have seen the craziest people alive. But Victor takes the cake on scary.) told him to shut up or he was going to be gutted he started talking about this one mission where he had to go and find this guy or something i really didn't catch much of it since i was blocking him out. Anyway he had to gut him but instead cut something a little lower down the body and um yeah i think you can guess what that was.

But after the hell ride we got to their base if you can call it that. It looked like a prision only with one of those signs that said welcome home p.s. you may never leave.

But do you want to know the real kicker i'm the only girl one the whole team. That's seven guys (not counting Styker) to one one girl. Isn't my life just awesome?

Around the same time only in Wade's pov...

Man oh man this girl is pretty good lookin. I mean shes not my normal hello Blondie i just noticed you noticing me and i just wanted to give you notice that i noticed you too. No this cookie was going to be very hard to crack. First off she isn't blond, nope shes a brunette with blue streaks going down in her oh so flowy long hair. Shes wearing a black tank top which makes her look fanfriggintastic. She has black boots with some kind of blue design wrapping around. And her pants are camo Capri's with like a hundred pockets. She has very little chestness but i can deal with that because

" I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horny  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy"

"Wilson that's enough." Styker yelled in a commanding voice that made him sound like a grinch.

"Sir yes sir stowing all songs sir!"

Star was just staring at me in disbelief. I smiled at her and you wanna know what she did? Because it wasn't smile back or an eyebrow raise no she flipped me off and went back to staring at the ground as we walked toward the living room area of our home sweet home in this jail like hotel.

To make it even worse Victor the overgrown pussy was snickering.

'Hey guys do want to know what the word of the day is?"

"No Wade nobody wants to and i suggest you don't say it until you learn more about her." Wraith said tipping his hat at me.

"Its legs so Star let's say we head to your room and spread the word?"

Did i say too much? I'm just wondering since she tried lunging at me than something happened when Jimmy caught her.....

Back to Star....

MOTHERF*CKING jackass! Why can't he just keep his mouth shut!?

"Hey there bub simmer down! Wade is just being Wade annoying and simple minded."

"Well i have no patience or will to deal with him so let me go!"

I hadn't realized i was touching Jimmy's skin and me being distracted made my one of many powers to kick in. I didn't know what Jimmy's power was but i was gonna find out the hard way. Mimicry. Bone began to come out of the space between my knuckles. The skin slivered open slowly and blood trickled down the insides of my hands. It hurt like hell. how can he let these things come out so often as he most likely did? I cried out from the sudden pain. Jimmy in this time had put me down and had the most shocked look on his face. Not that i can blame him but still its not that bad.

I looked at the claws for a minute or two then i couldn't figure out how to put them back.

"Um Jimmy how do you get these things to retract?"

He shook his head like someone had hit him." A just kind of flex the muscles around your knuckles and pull back." He continued to stare at me.

But i did as he said and low and behold they went away.

"Wow now we have two dog like people here WAIT does that mean you and Victor are related now?"

"No Wade it means i took his power a little and it will go away unless i stow it which i won't can we get to my room now i need some alone time." In reality i wanted to see if it had a window i can't take this place it smells of blood and hey! since when do i have a sense of smell!? Jimmy how many frigging powers do you have?

"Ms. Star Wade will show you to your room and the training area and such all are to report back in 5 hours for our next mission." He smiled a fake little smile and walked off with two solders followin.

"Why can't Victor or John or Jimmy show me around!?" Man did i just say Victor and why was his name first? Hes gonna think i like him or something. Oh God hes staring at me.

"You really want me to show you around there darlin." He asked fangs barring out the side of his smirk.

"Um..i'll pass...Wade lets go!' I grabbed Wade and drug him down the hallway and heard Victor laughing silently to himself.

Wade sped up a bit and was walking right next to me. The hall was never ending metal and bolts that were huge sticking out slightly. The floors were pure white and the lights were long ways glowing off the floor to make it glisten.

"Did you really want Vikki to show you around?" Wade asked out of no where he looked so jealous.

"Of course not! That guy has serous issues he needs to get worked out. Besides its not like your jealous or anything." I said smiling at him. He smiled lightly then asked something i didn't want to answer.

"Me jealous never especially over that big pussy. Anyhow whats your story?"

"What do you mean?" I asked turning away from his face and looking down the hall.

"You know how you got your powers."

I clenched my teeth and moved moved my jaw.

"That bad cupcake?"  
"Don't call me that"

"Fine there cakes."

You all know what it sounds like when a person punches another right? Well that was the sound you would've herad when i punched Wade in the mouth.

He stumbled back a bit from the impact and shock.

"What the hell is your problem!? You PMSing or something!?"

I had already started running when the tears swelled in my eyes. I didn't want to punch him but he said the one word i hate. Cakes. My father called me that constantly. All the memories flooded back. I couldn't atke it. I went into the first room i found with a bed. I curled up in the middle of it and felt the cotton fabric against my skin. I hated crying it made me feel weak.

"Hey bub Wade give you the wrong room?"  
Shit Jimmy. Well better than Victor i guess.

He walked over from leaning in on the door frame and sat on the bed. He pulled me up so i would look at him.

"What Wade do to ya now kid?"

"It really wansn't his fault he just said something that triggered my anger and i punched him. Then the memories came flooding back. I just want to forget everything."I sobbed into my knees that were wrapped to my chest.

He smirked slightly. "you can't run from the past kid. Trust me over three hundred years of memories in this head." He pointed to the side of his head.

"Ya i know, guess i better go find Wade and see how mad he is." I said getting up from the bed and walked toward the door.

"Don't worry bout him too much one tracked mind that boy has."

I smiled "Ya got that right thanks for listening and all um later."

"Later kid."

Now how do i find Wade i guess i could ask Jimmy.

i knocked on the door

"Ya"

"Were would Wade be?"  
"The gym down the hall on the third right."

"Thanks."

I got there in a minute flat and just like i was told he was in the gym beating the hell out of the punching bag.

"A Wade can we talk?" I asked but he ignored me. Jackass

i went up to him and taped his shoulder and what did he do? Punched me in the mouth. Guess pay back is a bitch.

'STAR!? What the hell are you doing sneaking up on a guy like that for!?"

"I came to apolagize but i guess i got your answer." I said smiling at him.

He sat down against the wall with me since i guess he was tired i don't really know.

"Look Wade i'm sorry i punched you but i hate that word it brings back bad memories and i snapped."

He just stared at me. He didn't move just sat there like he was waiting for something.

I took in a deep breath and began. "i first found out about my mutation a few nights before my parents were murdered. I could heal faster than the average person. I was riding my dirt bike and crashed. I should have been dead since i hit a tree head fist, but my broken bones healed in the hour and all my cuts were gone just dried blood was left. Then i figured out i could take mutants powers when a gang of them tried attacking me, i stole the ones power of telepathy and anothers mind reading ability. to bad i couldn't use those powers to keep my parents alive. I was getting Christmas decorations of all things when two guys came and shot both of them in the head.' I stopped for a minute as tears were on the verge of falling. Wade put his hand on my shoulder and look so concerned which was shocking cause i've only seen him smirking or half angry." Iran like a coward out the back door bare foot in the foot of snow, they chased me for three days nd buy then i learned my body hates the cold because when i touched something thats extremely cold it burns me. An the craziest thing is i can heal myself with the power of the moon." I stopped i couldn't continue. i just sat there crying like a baby and Wade at this point pulled me close to him into a hug. I gripped his sweaty t-shirt and sobbed.

"I wish I was one of ur tears, so I could be born in your eyes, run down your cheek, and die on your lips." Wade said looking off into the distance. I completley stopped crying and just stared at him.

He looked down at me and continued his sweetness by saying "Don't frown- you never know who might be falling in love with your smile."

I scooted up to be closer to his head and our faces were mere inches apart when "Team report to the confrence room in five."Came over the intercom.

"Well Styker always does know when to pick a moment huh there cup.."

I glared at him.

"Bunny?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Come on Wade we better get there before he gets his panties in a bundle and your my guide remember?'

"Hey you forgetting something?"

"What what i forget?"  
I asked and started looking around the room.

"ME!"He yelled and jumped up and wrapped his arm around me.

"you are such a goof."

"I know"

Was the last thing he said while we walked to find out our mission.

Well theres chapter two hope you guys like it and i promise there will be action in the next chapter since their going on the mission. Till then reviews are more than welcomed and in fact are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. The Mission

**Star in the Night**

**Big thanks to all who reviewed and added to all the alerts and such and i apologize for the late update but here you go!**

**P.S. I own only Star.**

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

I am a complete idiot! How could have almost kissed Wade! I feel like the stereotypical woman who falls head over heels for the first good looking guy she sees. God hes such a doofus, i mean right now as i mind speak to myself he is skipping, yes skipping down the corridor and we are pretty much in the room with the rest of the team and yet its as if he is completely oblivious to that fact.

"Ahh Star, Wade you are finally here and now we can get under way with the debriefing."

"Ya sorry about that sir, but me and Star walked past a closet on the way here and i..i mean we couldn't resist that fact and..OOOF!"

I heard more than enough so i stuck Wade to the ceiling with my mind powers.

"Wade i think that mouth of yours will be ripped out by me personaly if continue with that insane story of yours." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ya know darling you can do that even if he doesn't continue." Wraith said smiling at me.

"It is a very tempting offer but then what self control would that be?"

I said back smirking.

"That is quit enough Star now put Wade down so we can begin."

"As you wish." I dropped my hold on Wade and he came plumiting to the floor and landed face first.

"Hey now! Not the face i need my face, its my main attraction!"

"Keep it up and the swords are next." I glared at him.

"You even think about touching my KATANAS and i'll rip ever hair out on your head one by one then.."

"Wade!" Stryker yelled.

"Sir"

"Now that i have everyones attention, later tonight you will all go to Africa, where our next mission is to retrieve valuable information, and it will involve breaking into a druglords base and getting to him to get this information, for now that is all you need to, any questons?"

"Ya i got one." Victor spoke up from his standing spot by the door." "How come the newby is coming with us and needs no training?"

"One because i said so and two because she may well be more trianed than you Victor now are there any questions of importance? No? Then you have two hours be ready. Oh and Star your gear is in the training room waiting for you."

"Thanks." I said emotionless.

"Thanks..?" Stryker just stared at me as if he were waiting for something, but i wasn't going to say sir.

"If you are waiting for a sir then your going to be there for a while, because i came here willingly which means i have no reason to say something like that to you."

"You test my patience more and more, just don't push it too much or you won't like the results." he said smuggly to me, and began to walk out the door.

"Stryker if you think you can hurt me, think again. I have no family, no friends and if you do anything to me it just goes away instantly, so your the one who shouldn't push it because i can bring down this whole base without a second thought."

"No wonder your the highest paid mercenary, you don't care about anything, just getting the job done which is what i want from you tonight understood."

"Yup." and with that he left.

"Damn kid have a death wish or something?" Jimmy asks coming over to me.

"No just don't like people who think there better because they have power, like your brother," I mumbled the last part But i knew Victor heard me.

"You want to say that to my face you little runt!" He yelled at me and grew his nails out.

"Fine by me pussy cat but be careful what you wish for." I smirked and drew out the claws i borrowed from Jimmy.

"Hey now we all need to calm down and settle this like adults." Wade of all people said getting in between us.

"Now Star take your cloths off and Victor be the rapeist that you are maul her." Wade flinched as if waiting for me to do something.

For once instead of losing my temper i retracted my claws and started to walk to the training room to get my gear.

"Hey kid wait up!" Jimmy called out.

"Hey Jim whats up?"

"You okay?I thought you and Wade cleared things up?"

"We did but it went a little farther and i should have known better so now i'm ignoring him."

"Hmmm, he'll grow on you ya know. Can't believe i'm going to say this but hes not all bad, just annoying. Anyway lets get your gear, the vest could take a while to get on."

"Ya right..."

He just smirked at me as we entered the training room.

My stuff was neatly stacked against the wall on the left side of the door. There was some army green cargo pants and a black tank top. The vest that Jimmy promised would be there, along with my babies. My own duel swords_( that yes i know it sounds as if i'm copying Wade but ya know what i'm made up so sue me but i don't think that will work too well for ya so :p.)_ Anyway i also had two shotguns with amo and gloves.

"Well Jimmy i'll go change them you can help me gear up."

_Well lets see how many minutes after do you want me to make this folks? I was thinking like oh i don't know 5 but maybe ten Oooo Oooo how bout 7? Ya that sounds good._

So 7 minutes later i put on the cargo pants and tank top and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail.

"Ok kid vest time."

I rolled my eyes and put the vest on like i would a coat and Jimmy buckled everything up. Then my handguns went on both sides of me and swords went behind my back, and as a finishing touch i pulled the gloves on.

"There how do i look?"

"Ready for combat."

_"Attention team report to plane loading area."_

"Looks like its time to party huh Jim?"

"Looks that way.

_Okay to sum this up for the plane ride because the autor thinks this chapter will get extremely long, Wade pissed me and Victor off, first he and Victor almost killed each other, but Jimmy told Victor to cool it so then Wade went to me, even though i was listen to my mP3 peacefully. I just acted like i couldn't hear him so he cut yes cut my headphone cord, so in return i touch Victor's arm to take a little power grew my nails out got up, bent over Wade's sword (ITS A KATANA!) Wade bud out this is my turn to tell what happened! Anyway i bent over his pointy object! BETTER! and scratched it from hilt to top, sat back down and went to sleep with a smirk on my face. Then some time after that we landed in some random African village. So the author will now take over agin._

Cough cough once we landed and made in to the base Zero was the one who annouced our arrival by takeing out some gaurds with his sweet ass moves then Victor went climbing up the side of the building, and Fred got the tank, which left Jimmy,Wade, Wraith, Bradly and me wondering what was next.

"Star open the door."

"Ya ya." I walked up to the door and kicked it down and it fell with a thun. When the smoke cleared there was an elavator.

"Lets go men and miss Star."

Halfway through the ride the elavator stopped.

"Great stuck in an elavator with 5 guys on a high protien diet and a fiery vixon, dreams really do come true." Wade commented

We all started to smirk.

"Wade thats enough."

"Sorry sir i'm nervous it happens alot when theres actually an expectation of me."

"Bub do you ever shutup?"

"No not when i'm awake."

"Or your sleep." I mumble, on the plane ride for the ten minutes he was out even though his eyes were open he was asleep but still talking to himself.

"Bradly"Stryker signaled and he shook his head.

We began to move again.

"Wade, Star you two are up next."

As if on some kind of que the doors came open, to reveal around 15 guys with guns waiting.

Wade started twisting and turning his katanas (_yes i caved)_ bullets flying every where. One guy was coming up behing Wade so i took my swords out and sliced the guy in two from his stomach.

"Nice slice pumpkin!"

"Shutup and kill them Wade!" i smiled

At one point i thought Wade was a gonner when a guy shot directly at his head but he cut the bullet in half killing two behind him, so i took the liberty of killing the shooter with a bullet to the head.

"OK people are dead!" Wade yelled out

"Fine work Wade, without that mouth of yours you would be the perfect soilder."

Wade responded with a smartassed salute.

"Miss Star wonderful work as well."

"Its just Star."

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." I heard Wraith say to the guy behind the desk.

"Take the diamonds, money whatever you want!"

"I don't want your diamonds i want to know where you got this." Stryker picked up some strange object like a black rock.

"Its a souvenier nothing more."

"Were did you find this?"

"In a village 3 miles from here."

So guess were we ended up? In the village 3 miles form there. We gathered the whole village around their fire and Wade was talking to the leader person i don't know who, then when the guy kept saying it was sacred, Stryker went to Victor and relaid some message to him, then the leader man was dead and all hell broke loose. It was yes horrible and i couldn't do it, they didn't do anything wrong we did. I saw Wade about to kill a woman who was holding a baby (_Sheese author make Wade look really horrible why don't you?)_ i ran over and stop him by guarding her with my sword.

"Wade no, this is wrong."

"Why their just poor village people."

"Thats not the point, now enough." That last word echoed and me and Wade turned to see Jimmy yelling at VIctor to stop. He of course said no, and then Jimmy did the unthinkable and left. I was shocked and Victor was like a kid lost in the mall looking for their mother.

After about 20 minutes of standing in the ran shocked Styker yelled at us to get in the plane. And for once Wade did finally shutup. It was all so wrong.

**There was chapter three, not much but i want to get to my favorite parts so please review!**


	4. The Aftermath

**Star in the Night**

**Big thanks to all who reviewed and added to all the alerts and such! :)**

**P.S. I own only Star.**

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

Ok to keep this short and sweet and get to our lovely ending a tiny bit shorter_ (and no this is not the final chapter, so calm down and breath) _i'm gonna sum up what happened to our lovely little team. Well first after Jimmy left the team fell apart one person after the next. Bradly couldn't take it anymore and took a stand for himself and left to go join the circus why i don't know but whateva makes him tick. Then the biggest blow to me at least was when Wraith left with Fred. I mean after Jimmy the next closetest person to me was Wraith. I was pissed at first but then understood why, i mean we were hunting our own, mutants. It was hard for me over half the time, we took kids in, even killed some because Stryker labeled them dangerous, but aren't we the ones who are dangerous? With every loss,Victor became more angry and bitter (_Yes i didn't think that was possible either but trust me it is. For example one day i tripped him by accident and yes it was a accident and ripped my faced from forehead to chin, boy that bastard is lucky i regenerate or i would've been pissed off more.)_ Then Stryker wouldn't let anyone else leave unless they were in a body bag so ya i stuck around but were else did i have to go, my family is dead and my weapons guy probably got himself killed hacking something or another geeky thing (_I really hope someone can pick up on that foreshadowing, cause if not thats gonna make me...laugh.) _so ya i'm stuck here.

"Hey pumpkin watcha doin?" Wade said walking up to me since i was standing in the middle of our training room.

"Thinking on how fucked up **(NO! swearing in front of the kids reading this!** _Wade shut up please i really don't have the energy for this.)_ Things have been around here Victor is always out while where stuck inside this metal box called a home, it just feels like something bad is going to happen."

"Like what? I mean come on nothing worse can happen and besides we still got each other." he said with a corny smile in his face.

"Wade we aren't not in a soap opera so stop."

"Can you promise me somthing?"

"No Wade i will not bear your children i told you a thousand times its never going to happen."

"Oooo your words have a little sting to them babe, but i'm serious." He said and his smile completely disapeared form his face and it actually scared me. he really hasn't been acting like himself lately, and hes getting paler everyday, and i'll admit it scares me.

"Promise me if something bad happens you'll leave, run away and won't look back." He said while stepping closer to me.

"Wade whats gotten into you? Why would something bad happen to the self proclaimed Merc with the Mouth?"

"I...I... just promise me."

"I promise." God you got to love those words.

"Now tell me why."

"Well you see when a man and women love each other very much..."

"Wade" I said slowly.

"Whens the last time you were out in the moon light?"

"What!"

"Ya know that thing were you said you needed the light from it to be at full power."

"Nice subject change and told you not to talk about that out loud."

"Talk about what Ms. Star?" Stryker said coming in through the door, doesn't he have impeckable timing or what?

"She was just telling me not to talk about the hott sex we had last night, i mean i'm surprised old Vikkie didn't wake up after all the racket we made."

I just smiled, i usually would glue him to the cieling by now but hes growing on me and fast, damn Jimmy for being all knowing.

"Funny Wade, now i need to see you for some more test so come Wade."

"Wait what tests?"

"Just routine checkup stuff pumpkin." He said winking at me.

"Mmmmhmm."

After they left i went back to training until, which has been harder to do since my power level is at an all time low. One of Strkers assistants came in. "Sorry to interrupt Ms. Star but we need you to collect more powers from the captives."

"Shocking." Ya good old Stryker has been useing more for his lab rat, and he has something big planned for all the powers i'm sucking up and now with Wade getting his "check ups" i'm worried were this is going.

"So who am i sucking up today another kid with laser eyes, or how bout diamond girl? Or or even better yet that speedy guy?"

"No today your borrowing the powers of a mister Remy LeBeau, he can make any object he totches explode."

"Ooo thats new."

"Well hes right in.."

"Were you put all the other ones i know the drill by now."

I walked in to the room and was surprised to find a very handsome man sitting in the dreaded chair of doom.

"Hey there bub, you alright?"

"Ah didn't expect such a bueaty would be found in this aweful place." He said with a french accent, and a heavy one at that, but what i noticed the most was his red eyes otlined with black. I mean this guy gave Wade a run for his money and Wade is pretty good oh god...not again!

"Ya um well this is gonna be akward but i'm here to um take some of your powers then i'll be gone."

"Well i always liked a woman with a sense of direction and was to the point."

"Ya this will only..um..tingle for a little." I said as i touched his shoulder or what i thought was going to be his shoulder, he moved so i would touch his cheek. an you know what sucks! When i'm taking power i can't move so guess what! i was stuck there. When i was done i just glared at him and smiled.

"Well were done here." I stepped in so i could wisper to him. "The guard you have always keeps his back to the cell he watches, i'm sure you could get the key and ya know leave."

"Well chere if i didn't know any better i would say you like me."

"Only a little, and i'm tired of hurting people so goo!"

"Many thanks chere, hope to see you again."

I walked back to our little living room area only to find Wade lying on the floor not moving.

"WADE!" i screamed and ran to him and shook him still nothing.

"Wade you asshole wake up please! Don't leave me alone with Victor and Stryker. please!"

He still didn't i looked at his lips, ya i know stupid dumb and every other word possible but hey give me a break cause guess what? I like him! OK i caved yet again i like him! So you know what i did i kissed him. Ya thats right be jealous.

"Wow pumpkin whats with all the noise and that amazing kiss?"

"You mean you weren't on the verge of death?"

"Nope just on the verge of this awesome dream were there were these three hott girls and i was no bad guy these my bitches not yours and then i was like..." I kissed him...again.

And then made out with him and then felt his awesomely ripped abs as we rolled around on the ground for a bit and then i stopped before i couldn't.

"Ummm wow this is totally better than that awesome almost dream."

"Wade?"

"Ya pumpk...in?"

"What whats wrong?"

"Your eyes are red and black."

"Ohhhh ya another mutant another day."

"Your are right this is fucked up."

"Look who needs to watch there mouth now. Wade tell me whats wrong with you."

"What?"

"Just tell me."

"Well to make it simple i have cancer."

"You what?"

"I have cancer."

Great i finally admit i like him and now hes gonna die.

"Thats why i joined, i was promised life." i just looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Hey now pumpkin don't get all sad on me, thats why i didn't tell you."

"What to keep me from getting sad?"

"Yup." he really seemed sure that Stryker would fix him but well read the next sentence and find out what i think.

"Hes useing me for something what i don't know but i think it involves you, and i can't keep this up much longer, my power is dying." i said looking down.

"You need the moon thing huh?" he said as he put his hand on my chin to make me look at him.

"Ya." i said and bent down and gave him a peck on the lips, since i was sitting on his stomach.

"Explain that to me."he looked up and gave me puppy dog eyes."Pretty please."

"Well when i ran from my parents murders i was on the verge of death and was pretty much a grape popcicle, there was a full moon out and i looked at it because well i'm gonna sound crazy."

"You are crazy."

"Thanks but something told me to look up and presto i was healedo."

"Thats it."

"Yup."

"Cool how bout we go out sometime and look at the moon."

"Sure thing Wade." I said as he cuddled with me on the floor and we fell asleep like that, until the next morning when i wish i never would have woken up, as always cause my mornings can never be peaceful...

**Well this story will be done soon but yes there will be a sequel and i know the moon thing is sketchy but hopefully it will make sense later. Till then thanks for the love and reveiws are welcome and if not i set Star on you and you be stuck to the cieling forever... and i suck at Gambit's accent so please be nice...**


	5. Goodmorning Star

**Star in the Night**

**Big thanks to all who reviewed and added to all the alerts and such! :)**

**P.S. I own only Star.**

**Chapter 5: Goodmorning Star**

So i have to ask those of you that have younger siblings or very hyper active friends. Have you ever been so comfortable that you didn't want to get up but then said sibling or friend jumps on you and ruins a possibaly fantastic day? Cause that what i felt like minus sibling and of friend, because instead i had Victor dragging me by the back of my neck practically choking me out.

"WADE!" Man am i getting weak or what? Yelling for the hunky man asleep next to me while i die, i mean come on i'm a mercinary to ya know, so why can't i do this myself...OH WAIT! I know its because my powers are pretty much shot.

"Huh what! Pumpkin i know you love screaming my name out but its like six in the morning." He said jumping from my scream, but then he look up and well lets just say he was not a very happy camper...

"Vikki i swear if you don't drop her i'm going to kill you and you want to know why thats bad? Because i just cleaned my katanas."

"Oh Wade how cute trying to be tough for little girlfriend." He wrenched my neck as he said that. Man hes a sadistic son of a bitch. "And yet we both know your too weak for that."

"Ok look mister grumpy pants can you at least explain why the hell i'm being choked and why your all grrrrrr.?"

"I can explain that for you miss Star." Stryker said coming

"Ya know i'm really getting tired of you coming into things that at that point in time have nothing to do with you Stryker."

"Star honey calm down, don't want to get Victor all excitied now do you?" Wade said.

"Funny miss Star how you say this has nothing to do with me when all of this does. I brought you and everyone else here, i let the others go just so i could kill them, and not too far from now an old friend of yours will be here, so you see this is my buissness so shut your trap." he said as he slapped me across the face. I mean the balls that guy thinks hes has is just disgusting, he is very lucky i'm curently being held by a over grow pussy cat.

"So now that that is settled take them to the transport car and don't let them get away or its your twos heads!" He yelled at Victor and Zero who poped out of no where.

Victor drug me towards the armored truck and threw me in the back making me hit it with a lovely thud. I mean at least Zero just gently pushed Wade but no i got wiped like a rag doll, man the nerve on that guy!

"Hey pumpkin you okay the back of your head is busted?" Wade asked pickking me up into a sitting position.

"Ya i'll be fine, how bout you?"

"Who me of course i'll be fine i'm like a bouncy ball baby you can throw me down but i'll bounce right back up!" He said smiling.

"Your are an idiot."

"But yet you will kiss me when you think i have died."

"Shut up! I really thought you were dead what else was i suppose to do! I mean i would have been stuck in this situation be my lonesume, and scared with out..." He cut my ranting off with one simple kiss.

"Ya know i really love your ranting?"

"Why its annoying just like this whole situation." I said pouting

"Oh its not that bad i mean you have me back here and HEY! We should totally have sex back here i mean its perfect! One last woohoo! Before we hit the bricks!"

I just stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Star say something."

"Wade is that all this is? Sex?"

"What! Hey hey now Star i was joking unless of course you said yes, but that would have surprised me, but no i really do get mushy feeling when i'm around you, ya i feel unmanly but i like it."

"You so totally fell for it haha, you admitted your feeling when i was just joking haha."

"Your not even going to say anything to me showing you what little of my heart i have?"

"Of course i am." i moved closer and kissed him lghtly. "Thank you."

We just cuddled each other untill the hell started again, we were drug out of the van, armor car thing into some jail place were we so nicely locked up and i couldn't even use my powers to get us out.

"Star stop useing your energy, Stryker made it so our powers won't work, just sit back and relax a little."  
"Relax Wade really how am i suppose to do that when we are locked up and stuck here with Stryker?"

"We could make out."

"Very funny, but tempting."

So instead of usesing what power i have left i decided to look around at the rest of the mutants locked up here with us. Wish i didn't though, i had sucked most of these mutants powers out of them when they were captured.

"Hey your that chick that drained all of us!" Some kid in the cell said next to us. I mean isn't he a bright one though, i mean really isn't that what i just got done thinking!

"A ya thats me, whats your point?"

"Don't you work for that Stryker guy then?" Some girl said acrossed from us. She had blonde hair and very blue eyes, i mean she made my eyes look dull.

"Not really more like forced labor."

"And that man in there with you, he helped captured some of us?" She asked.

"Most likely, but its really nothing personal, just our job."

"Oh, well since your here now i guess your on our side."  
"Um not really, i don't take sides, i just want to get out before he decides to do something to Wade here."

"Awe thanks pumpkin." i just smiled at him

"My name is Emma."

"Well Emma i'm Star and this as i said is Wade."

"Pleasure, so what did you do to make that Stryker guy mad?"

"Don't know really but i'm pretty sure its because hes jealous of Wade's handsomeness."

"You got that right babe, no one compares to me."

"So you to are together."

"Damn straight, and none of you guys better look at my sexy momma or i'll cut you into pieces"

"Wade, stop."

"Sorry pumpkin."

I was about to talk to Emma more but the doors bursted open and gaurds came stomping through to me and Wade's cell. They opened the door and grabbed me by my hair but not before i landed a couple of good punches to the face and a groin shot to one guard. Wade didn't even try fighting but my guess is hes getting really weak which i'm going to take a wild guess and say thats what Stryker was waiting for.

We got into an elavator and were taken to the top floor were he was waiting for us.

"Well miss Star this is were your value will finally come in handy, set him on the table." And by table he meant operating table.

I tried fighting but Victor shoved me to the ground and sat on me.

"Star!" Wade yelled.

"I'm k Wade just relax." I said smirking towards him.

"Now that you are settled a little Victor would you mind hooking her up?"

I was force to sit in a chair that i got straped to with those little circlely things hooked up to my head.

"What the hell are planning on doing Stryker!" i yelled.

"Well since i'm going to make your dear Wade here the ultimate weapon i need you to pump all the powers you have into him plus the ones of your dearly departed ex comrades."

"You killed them!"

"No Victor did."

Victor just smirked that stupis smirk with his fangs bared.

"Now that that is over with shall we begin?" He asked me and my answer was spitting in his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

He went over to his computer and turned the machine on. At first all i felt was a tingling but then it grew in strength and was draining me dry. I started yelling and convolsing in the chair. Through my teared eyes i saw Wade stuggling to take it all in. Just when i thought i was finally going to die the machine stopped and i fell over in the chair.

"Thats wasn't so bad now was it?" Stryker asked, through my eyes though it looked as if there were ten of him, now thats scary. "Take her back to the cell, and prep the patient for the operation."

"Wade..." I managed to blurt out before passing out.

When i woke up i felt like i had been beaten from pillar to post then back again. I could barely move and felt throwing up.

"Wade.." I mumbled.

"Hey your awake!" I heard a female voice say.

"Emma?"

"Yes, are you okay? When the guards brought you back you weren't moving, i thought you were dead."

"I feel like i was dead."

"You know you were bleeding out too..." she pretty much whispered, i mean seriously its not that bad, ok maybe its is because when i looked around on the ground a dry pool of blood was laying all around me.

"Well thats just great, but did they bring Wade back?"

"Behind you."she said biting her lip.

I turned around and couldn't beleive the man in here with me was Wade. They shaved his head bald and put maker makerings all over him. He paled even more.

I crawled over to him.

"Wade honey wake up." I said holding his shoulder

"Wade please wake up." I said and yes i was tearing up, because i'm pretty sure this time he is dead.

"Wade don't you dare leave me not now, i need you here with me."

"Two more minutes mom." He mumbled.

I have never been more releaved in my life until now.

"Thank you lord, budda, ali and everyone else i can't think of right now!" i yelled and hugged him gently.

"Pumpkin you have to stop thinking i'm dead, you of all people should know i'm not going to die any time soon even if my head were to for some ungodly reason get cut off i will not die okay?" I couldn't help it i kissed him.

"Ok Star i get it i'm irresistable but its kinda hurts every where and..."

"Sorry...Wade what are you looking at?"

"Please tell me that is just from someone spilling a can of red paint." Oh shit he was looking at my blood bath.

"No its my blood but i'm ok now so just go back to sleep save your energy k?"

"K anything for you but we are sooooo cuddleing before one or both of us dies."

"Theres some positive thinking for ya." I said climbing into the cot with him.

"Goodnight my little twinkle Star."

"Goodnight my Merc with the Mouth."

**An there is what i'm going to say third to last chapter, so let me know what ya think.**


	6. Here We Go Again

**Star in the Night**

**Big thanks to all who reviewed and added to all the alerts and such! :)**

**P.S. I own only Star.**

**Chapter 6: Here We Go Again**

Oh its cold! Why the hell am I cold! I slowly opened my eyes and realized something was missing. You want to know what that thing missing was? Its oh I don't know WADE!

"Oh look whose finally awake, our little Star."

"Wow Victor thank you for pointing out the obvious, how bout you tell me were Wade is and I'll think about not ripping your testicles off?" I smirked at that bastard, trying and failing to match his sick smirk.

"Well I can tell you were he's not, not here." He came right up in my face and retracted his claws.

"Oh ho look whose learned to be a smartass all of a sudden, did that personality come in overnight shipping?"

He snarled in my face and cut at my "cage", like that's gonna scare me. HA! He's soo stupid.

"You do realize that this story is going to end with you falling on your face and getting punched?"

"What the hell are you babbling about? I think Wade has given you his ability to be crazy."  
"Well technically I'm the one who gave it to him because I'm older, and I'm not babbling, I'm talking to the audience that you obviously have no clue are there but whatever, only cool people know about them."

"Wow you really are loosing it."

"Why are you still here?"  
"I need something to do while I wait for Jimmy to get here."  
"WHAT!"

"Stryker did say an old friend would be here."

"Well good since I'm in here someone can kick your overgrown pussy."

"What was that!"

"You heard me fur ball, now beat it!"

What surprised me is that he listened. He actually left. Hmmm that cant be good.

"Star?" It was Emma

"Yeah?"

"They took Wade early this morning he told me to tell you, 'run'"

"How in the hell am I suppose to run? I'm stuck in a cage that leaves me unable to use my powers and I'm weak as hell right now, not to mention..."

"Star I'm just a messenger and... oh my god that's my sister."  
I looked up and saw some lady who was actually very pretty. She was talking to Stryker and he had his deceiving face on .

"You should tell her to run." I said meekly. Something feels wrong and I don't like it.

"Now look whose talking about the impossible, I'm also in a cage."

"Well you got me there." I smiled.

"Well cant you get out if you have so many powers."

I looked down in shame. "Well that would be nice if all of the powers weren't put into Wade for a super weapon, besides this thing is designed to keep me in."

"I guess we are all going to die in this place then."

Well she's just a buddle of joy isn't she?

And ya know I would have comforted her if I didn't witness Victor come crashing to the outside and Jimmy on top of him.(DO NOT take that pervy you sick minds!). They both hit the concrete with a thud, but Jimmy didn't finish him off, just knocked him out real good. And I about started doing summersaults seeing him break open all the cage doors. When he came past me I smirked at him and he well didn't see me. So I'm gonna go put my sad face on now. :(... Okay now that that is done I kicked open the door and well wanted to scream free at last! But instead I ran up to Jimmy and gave him a huge hug. At first he didn't know who I was but the he most likely remembered my sent because he hugged me back.

"Hey kid how did you wind up in this place?"  
"Oh ya know besides having the super power of awesome take your power, I think Stryker wanted to be able to look at this fine specimen everyday."  
"Yeah I'm sure that's it."

I just smiled at him, god I love having friends that are still alive...man I need new friends, damn you Stryker!

"Well lets get you and everyone else out of this hell hole."

"Ya I would love that, get back to getting paid to kill people but, Wade is still in here and I need to find him before Stryker does something to him."

"He would want you to go now lets go!" He yelled dragging me along with his girlfriend in tow.

My arm felt like it was going to fall off from beast mans grip on me, but it would heal. I was more worried about Wade.

We were almost at the door to leave when it opened up with a very muscular figure standing there.

"Wade is that you?" Jimmy asked

I froze that thing could not, is not my Wade!

He tilted his head and stared at us.( P.S. in this version his mouth is NOT missing he's just being controlled by Stryker so he cant talk thanks to that k? Good cause a mouth less Wade Wilson is unacceptable, and also his swords are not going to come out his arms!)

"Wade what did that bastard do to you?"

His eyes could still show his emotions and right now they looked sorrowful. I wanted to hug him so bad.

"Kayla get these kids out of here. now." Jimmy started talking to his girlfriend and the posse soon left following her.

"I see Stryker finally found a way to shut your mouth."  
Wade smirked at Jimmy and pulled out his swords from behind his back, welding them in his hands.

"Jimmy."  
"Call me Logan."  
"Wow new name nice, I'm going to go find Stryker and try and shut Wade down form his control, try to keep him busy."

"If you find that bastard, save a little for me."

"Will do Logan." I said his name with a little sass and began running off to find Stryker. "Oh and try not to kill my boyfriend or I'll have to kill you." I winked at Logan and gave Wade one last look before I turned away completely.

As I started running I heard Logan's claws retracted and then metal on metal crash. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to find Stryker before Logan had to kill Wade.

I came across split in the hallways and decided to go right because well I'm right handed and there was goofy techno crap down that way. So how I figure it is that the control room is with that stuff so yeah I can use my brain every now and then.

But ya know I thought Stryker was a smart man but I was way wrong so thanks author for making me not be smart! I'm saying this because I could see a huge window that had all of the prisoners' belongings, which in turn means there's a door to that window.

So I found that door with no problem, the problem was that there were three heavily armed guards who are on high alert. And yes normally I would be laughing in their faces, but one I'm weak as hell right now, two I have no weapons, and three did I mention I am weak as hell right now, so that means no powers for Star! So you people can cut me so slack!

Anyway I snuck up on the first guy and twisted his neck in a very unpleasant way, but that set the other two guards off and they began firing. So I lifted the dead body and used it for a shield and ran over the second guy. While he was busy getting a dead body off of himself, I ran at number three tackled him. Then I wrestled him for his gun, which I of course got because I'm that awesome and shot him in the head. Then a bullet went past my head so I turned around on my knee and shot number two in the knee then the arm. I needed him alive.

"So pinky where is Stryker hiding at?" I stood over him gun pointed down at his head.

"Go fuck yourself!"

I stared at him in disbelieve, rookie punk!

"I'm sorry could you repeat that I didn't queit hear you."

"Go...fuck..your...self!" Oh saying it slowly, poor bastard.

I kicked him in the groin, and put the butt of the gun into his abdomen.

"See that's what I thought you said but I wasn't sure, but now that I am, I'm sure you wont make that mistake again, or i get to have more fun." I smiled at him as i grinded the gun in his stomach. "Now tell me were is Styker?"

"I...i..dont know, I'm just (coughs) a patrol guard."

"Well it sucks to be you then!" And I'm giessing uyour expecting me to kill him, but I don't cause I'm a nice person when i want to be, so i knocked him out with the gun and got my gear from its storage place.

After getting everything were it goes, i went back into the hallway a well it must be lucky day becuase i saw Stryker running in the opposite direction. So i did the reasonable thing and threw random piece of debre at his head and hit my mark. :)

Anyway i walked up to him as he was groveling at my feet.

"Well well Stryker my dearest not friend, how have you been living in the lap of luxory, while the rest of us get tested on?"

"Ms. Star i should have known you would have been the one who caught up to me." He still had that sickening smile on.

"Well i am the best damn mercinary money can buy."

"That you may be, but I'm guessing your not here for a job."

"Hardly, more like i want you to stop mind controlling my boyfriend so we can leave this hell hole."

"Awe thats touching, i mean that with all the respect in the world, but Deadpool is under my control and is currently in the process of killing Logan."

"Deadpool? What the hell is a deadpool? Did you find a way to make Dirty Harry come to life? Is Clint Eastwood seretly a mutant? That would explain his awesomeness."

"Stop your rambleing!"  
"Sorry but as i said before i dont take orders from you, and i never will!"

"Well then maybe you will listen to me when i say Wade is currently on the top of the building, fighting Logan and Victor."  
Okay so I'm worried, Victor will kill him no questions asked.

"Shit."

"Ha thought you would like to know that."

Okay so i got a little angry and maybe punched out Styker and kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

So this is the part were i run like no other to find a exit out of this building and get to Wade but I'm derailed by the one and obly Remy LeBeau.

"Well chere dis is certainly a welcomed surprise." He smiled at me.

"Oh great Casnova is in the building, girls run if you want to keep your virginity!"

"Oh your words hurt meh." He fained like i really hit him in the heart.

"Ugh come on knuckle head i need to get outside."

"Ya know Remy would love ta help a damsel in distress, but there is kids still on the island i need to get out tov here."

"Fine be that way, but make sure they all get off."

"Will do madam."

After that RANDOM meeting, autor do you get the big all caps random? It means wtf are you doing I need to rescue Wade not be chit chatting with one Remy Lebeau!

Anyway i continued on my way and finally came to the exit, which was incased with big blinding lights.

I looked up and we were on a friggin nuclear island! And on the top of one of the towers was Wade. Victor, and Jimmy! How in the hell am i suppose to get up there author? Huh? Tell me please i would love to hear this one! Wait what! This is the end of the chapter? Wow a cliffhanger that's original, well until next time, which with you could be two months! I guess this is goodbye, so goodbye everyone and review for this poor soul!


End file.
